punkybrewsterfandomcom-20200213-history
Where's The Bear?
Baby Fozzie was very upset. He couldn't find his teddy bear anywhere! So he asked Baby Kermit to help him. "What a mess this nursery is!" said Baby Kermit. "You can't even see the floor!" complained Baby Piggy. "And one of my silver socks is missing." "Kermit", said Baby Fozzie, "supposed I never find my bear. Oh. What could have happened to him?" "Maybe he left home", Baby Gonzo suggested. "Don't be silly", said Baby Scooter. "Teddy bears can't walk." "My bear can do anything", said Fozzie. Then he looked worried. "He's never cross the street alone. Do you think he'll be all right?" "Sure, he will", said Baby Rowlf. "And I'll bet I know just where he is." "I bet your bear is gone to join in the marching band. Maybe he's in the band leader." "I don't think he'd be much of a leader", said Fozzie. "Well, then maybe he's playing an instrument like the flute, or the tuba, or the drums. He doesn't have such a great since of rhythm." Then Baby Skeeter spoke up. "I don't think Fozzie's bear joined the band. Why would a bear want to play the band anyway? A bear would want to join the circus. Maybe he's an animal trainer. Or even a clown." Fozzie shook his head. "My bear wouldn't make a clown. He doesn't have much since of humor. He never even laughs at any of my jokes." "I have it", Baby Piggy said suddenly. "I know exactly what Fozzie's bear would go." Just then, Baby Animal began bouncing up and down and waving his arms wildly. "Bear! Bear!" "Pipe down, you little... animal", said Baby Piggy. "We are having a serious discussion." "As I was saying", Piggy resumed, "I know where the bear is. I think he went to the zoo. He probably wanted to visit the pandas. Or the tigers. Or the monkeys. Or the anteaters." "I don't know", said Fozzie. "He's just a teddy bear. All those animals would scare him." "Hmm", hmmed Kermit. "This really is a problem. Where would you go if you were a brown small teddy bear?" "Bear! Bear!" yelled Animal. "Quiet! Let Kermit think", said Baby Piggy. "Wait a second! I think I've got it!" said Scooter jumping out of his chair. "What does it look like outside?" "Cold", answered Kermit. "And what season does it make it?" "Winter", said Rowlf. "And what bears do in the winter? They hibernate." "They hiber-what?" "Hibernate", Scooter explained. "In the winter, when it gets cold, bears go to sleep for months and months until it's spring again." "That could be where he is", Fozzie said. "He's good at sleeping." "Wait a minute!" said Kermit. "All bears don't hibernate. For instance, you're a bear, and you don't hibernate." "You've got a point there." "But if he isn't hibernating, where can he be?" asked Scooter. All at once, Gonzo looked inspired. "Listen, guys. If I had a teddy bear on the loose, you know what I do? I'd grabbed the first rocketship to Mars. Then, when I got there, I'd round a first a few martians, and we all go dive in for bananas in one of those martian canals. And then, we'd make banana splits..." "Wait a second, Gonzo!" yelled Fozzie. "My bear is not diving with martians for bananas and canals!" "Just trying to help." "Fozzie, Bear!" interrupted Animal. "That's right, Animal", said Kermit. "Fozzie is a bear." "Let's think about this", said Piggy. "Does anyone have any other ideas about where Fozzie's bear might have gone?" Before anyone could answer, the nursery door opened and Nanny appeared. She had her hands on her hips and she did not look pleased."Just look at this nursery! What an awful mess!" "We'll clean it up right now." Kermit put all the books back in the bookshelf. Gonzo put all the toys on the shelves. Rowlf and Scooter putted all the clothes and put them away. "Oh, look, Kermie! My silver sock!" At last, the nursery was clean. Everyone looked around proudly. Suddenly, the silence was shattered by Animal. "Bear!" he roared jumping up and down. "Look! Bear!" The Muppet Babies all looked where Animal pointed. And there was Fozzie's bear sitting in the corner! "He was here all the time", said Kermit. "Oh, Kermie", said Baby Piggy. "That's what you were trying to tell us. We're sorry we didn't listen." Fozzie reached for his bear. "Welcome home! Gee! Where did you get that popcorn?" Category:The Adventures of Punky Brewster